kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dedede
Dedede, called King Dedede by his subjects, is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes Series. He is the leader of the group. He and Waddle Dee are the first characters introduced in the series, appearing the the very first scene. "Don't call me fatass!"- Dedede History Dedede was born the prince of Dream Land. When he was 4 years old, a gang of Tacs killed his mom and dad to get his family's royal treasure. However, little did they know that they made Dedede mad. That night, while the Tacs were not excepting it, Dedede attacked them in a furious rage. After that incident, Dedede became famous throughout all of Dream Land. He went to live with his uncle DJ, who live at the Rocky Mountain and trained Dedede in the art of swordplay. A month later, Knuckle Joe come to be a trainee under DJ. Knuckle Joe taught Dedede his Fighter techniques. 4 years after Dedede trained with his uncle, he returned back to Dream Land to become the King. He was rejoined with his childhood friends, Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo. For the next 15 years, Dedede ruled Dream Land peacefully. Sometime during his childhood, he met Cloud and Raven, who he would see again in Chapter 2. Personality Dedede is normally a calm person, kind to his subjects, his friends and even some enemies. But he takes a terrible turn if he's insulted, like being called "Fatass". Dedede also cares deeply about his comrades and will avenge them at any cost. Series Info Behind the Scenes Member: Adam Lewis First Appearance: Chapter 1 Most Famous Traits: His arguements with Waddle Dee, Being the King of Dream Land, Killing a whole group of Tacs. Nicknames: Fatass (most common) Relationships Subjects The inhabitants of Dream Land think highly of Dedede, not just because he's their King, but he's morely like a protecter and savior. Family Mom and Dad The usual child/parent relationship. Uncle DJ Dedede's uncle. He trained Dedede in swordplay and other ways of combat. Dododo Crazy D. Friends and Rivals Waddle Dee Dedede's best friend and henchman. They've known each other since their preschool days. They argue a lot and they can get violent with each other, especially in the middle of a battle. Their battle skills are equal, thus making them the strongest of the group. Waddle Doo Dedede normally considers him a pain in the ass, but his technological skills can help out when the gang is in tight spots. Besides that, he finds Waddle Doo's misfortune rather funny. Cloud Dedede's first brother from another mother. Dedede loves Cloud's comical nature but hates his drinking because he acts before he thinks. Cloud often tells Dedede to calm down if he gets upset by saying "Chill, dude!". Raven Dedede's other brother from another mother. Dedede finds Raven funny when he loses his temper and calling him "Pinky". Drawcia Once Dedede's archenemy, Drawcia became a member of his group of friends after her 6th defeat. Back when they were enemies, they often yelled at one another and often calling each other names. Since then, they've called a truce. Rachel Knuckle Joe Enemies Kyle Kyle is Dedede's sworn nemesis. Abilities He has the same abilities as his video game counterpart. Dedede has amazing strenght. Dedede's Battle Techniques Cameo Appearances in other BTS Series Dedede will make a cameo appearance in Mario: Behind the Scenes. He and Waddle Dee are metioned in The Legend of Zelda: Behind the Scenes by Waddle Doo. Running Gags *Dedede is the main target of the series' fat jokes. K:BTS Trivia *He and Waddle Dee are the first characters seen in Parts 1 and 2. In Part 3, ''he doesn't appear in the very first scene but he does appear in the second scene. *Dedede is quite different than his video game counterpart. He has the mallet, but prefers swords. *He has a habit of throwing either Waddle Dee or Waddle Doo. This is a reference to ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Dedede is the third tallest character in the series, only beaten by Vincent and Damozoph. *Dedede reaction to be called "fatass" is exactly the same as Cartman from South Park.